Hot Mess
by AlchemyBetweenThem
Summary: Ce soir-là, Pepper voulait de l'attention, et qu'il le veuille ou non, Tony allait la lui accorder. Post-IM3. -Rating M-.


Pepper s'ennuyait. À ses yeux, il y avait pire que toutes les fins du monde, les virus _Extremis_, ou encore les scientifiques tarés : la diffusion de _Monster Jam_, célèbre émission de voitures à laquelle Tony était accro. C'était ainsi, à chaque diffusion, son compagnon était comme absorbé par l'écran plat qui trônait au beau milieu du living-room. Lui était assis d'un côté du canapé d'angle, elle de l'autre.

Bien sûr, elle aurait pu partir, regarder autre chose, organiser une sortie entre amis ou quelque chose dans ce goût là, mais non. Car cette soirée était aussi l'une des dernières avant la prochaine mission des Avengers, et elle s'était arrangée pour que rien ne puisse la séparer de Tony pour ces quelques soirs à venir. Mais Pepper avait oublié une simple chose dans ses calculs : la diffusion de cette stupide émission.

Elle avait déjà essayé de regarder, et ce à plusieurs reprises, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle ne changerait jamais d'avis. Tony, en souriant, lui avait expliqué que ça devait être 'une affaire de mecs'. Définitivement la soirée de ses rêves... Elle se devait d'endurer ce programme car, d'une certaine manière, Tony le lui rendait bien en supportant sans broncher (ou presque) _Downton Abbey_ sur PBS le dimanche soir. C'était Happy qui lui en avait parlé pour la première fois, durant l'un de leurs nombreux trajets maison-bureau. Puis elle avait testé, et re-testé la semaine suivante, et ainsi de suite. C'était un show de qualité, elle ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, les personnages étaient attachants, et les décors superbes. Ces soirs-là, Tony en profitait donc pour sortir avec Rhodey, ou encore s'occuper des mises à jour de JARVIS. Bref, il la laissait tranquille, et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Pepper soupira pour la énième fois de la soirée. Sa gorge était sèche, elle décida donc de se rendre à la cuisine, histoire de se servir un verre d'eau fraîche. Pas un regard de la part de son compagnon, qui était bien trop occupé à contempler avec émerveillement l'une de ces machines grotesques. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est qu'il ne lui vienne pas dans l'idée d'acquérir l'une de ces horreurs...

Quand la jeune femme revint dans le salon, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, elle en profita donc pour agir. Posant son verre glacé sur la table basse, elle passa derrière lui, et plongea ses mains sous le vieux t-shirt du MIT de son compagnon. Son expression changea tout à coup, et il s'empara des bras de sa petite amie. Prenant cela pour un geste l'encourageant à poursuivre son action, Pepper déchanta vite.

« Tes mains sont glacées, chérie. »

Puis il retira les petites mains baladeuses de sa compagne et retourna à son show. La jeune femme n'en revenait pas. Ainsi donc, il osait l'ignorer pour mieux se concentrer sur ce programme stupide ? Elle soupira, pas du tout décidée à abandonner si facilement. Elle voulait de l'attention, et elle en aurait. Qu'il le veuille ou non. Elle retourna donc s'asseoir, but la moitié de son verre d'eau, et laissa passer quelques instants. Peut-être n'avait-il pas encore réalisé les besoins de sa petite amie ? Dix minutes plus tard, Pepper dut se rendre à l'évidence. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne réalisait pas, c'était beaucoup plus simple : il n'en avait tout simplement rien à faire. Très bien, s'il voulait jouer à ce petit jeu, ils pouvaient être deux. Et il était évident qu'il allait perdre.

Fixant son compagnon, la jeune femme commença par passer une main sous son propre t-shirt, et se mit à caresser doucement son ventre. Aucune réaction. Elle s'attaqua donc à sa poitrine, le contact de sa main encore glacée sur cette partie si sensible la faisant frissonner. Tout en continuant ces caresses, son autre main se posa sur sa cuisse, et remonta petit à petit vers son-

« On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était impoli de commencer sans moi ? » murmura Tony au creux de son oreille. Il se trouvait derrière elle, et bien trop concentrée sur les sensations diverses qu'elle se procurait elle-même, elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Il s'empressa de faire le tour du sofa, et vint se placer face à elle.

Pepper sourit. Elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps face à la volonté de fer de sa compagne. Elle se félicita intérieurement d'avoir réussi à le décoller de sa précieuse télévision. Bien vite, ses mains arrêtèrent celles de la jeune femme, pour mieux pouvoir les remplacer. Allongeant sa petite amie sur le divan et la recouvrant de son propre corps, il prouva une fois de plus que ses mains faisaient des merveilles dans un autre domaine que celui de la mécanique. Du moins, Pepper pouvait affirmer qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement sa mécanique à elle…

Tandis que la main se trouvant sous le t-shirt de la jeune femme s'activait sur sa poitrine, l'autre prenait tout son temps pour atteindre le short de Pepper. Mécontente de la tournure des événements, elle gesticulait sous lui, souhaitant plus que tout qu'il accélère un peu les choses. Mais, réalisant que c'était inutile, elle décida elle aussi de passer à l'action. Un sourire aux lèvres, sa main passa sans difficulté sous le pantalon de son homme, et s'installa confortablement sous l'élastique de son boxer, avec lequel elle se mit à jouer. Il grogna légèrement, ce qui ne fit qu'encourager la jeune femme à le titiller davantage. D'humeur très taquine, elle fit courir son majeur le long de la virilité de son homme, qui de son côté plongea sans la moindre subtilité sa main sous le short de sa compagne. Alors que chacun s'obstinait à vouloir rendre fou l'autre, leurs respirations se firent de plus en plus rapides, tous deux très excités par leurs mouvements respectifs. Pepper attira Tony contre elle, et l'embrassa pour la première fois depuis le début de leur petit jeu. Sans doute était-ce dû à l'adrénaline dégagée par ce baiser, mais le majeur de Pepper fut bien vite remplacé par sa main complète, et son compagnon s'activa sans la moindre retenue sur la féminité de sa femme.

Le souffle très court, ce fut Tony qui s'arrêta le premier, au grand mécontentement de Pepper. Lui retirant son tee-shirt avec plus de férocité qu'il avait imaginé, il fit courir ses lèvres le long du cou de la jeune femme, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour mordiller cette peau douce si tentante. Il en était certain, elle porterait les marques de cette étreinte enflammée le lendemain.

De son côté, sa compagne, les joues en feu, alla chercher la main du génie reposant sur son ventre afin de la placer directement sur l'un de ses seins. Il comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle avait en tête, et se mit à le caresser doucement. Bien vite, les lèvres de son homme vinrent remplacer sa main (qui trouva naturellement sa place sous le short de nuit de la demoiselle), et pour la première fois de la soirée, Pepper fut envoyée directement au septième ciel. Tony sourit contre son sein, et leva les yeux pour admirer la perfection de sa compagne.

La jeune femme, désireuse de rendre la pareille à son homme, le poussa sur le côté, et vint se placer à califourchon sur lui. Un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, elle prit tout son temps pour retirer le t-shirt de son petit ami, qu'elle jeta négligemment en direction de la télé. Tony prit alors une expression faussement choquée. Pepper, affichant un air victorieux, lui fit bien comprendre qu'elle n'en avait que faire de ce précieux écran.

« Vilaine fille, » souffla-t-il, plutôt amusé par la réaction de Pepper, qui agissait comme si, d'une certaine manière, la télévision était devenue une rivale.

Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux quand elle s'attaqua à son pantalon, ni même quand elle le débarrassa de son boxer, et encore moins quand sa langue vint titiller l'extrémité de sa virilité. Après quelques minutes d'infinie torture mêlée à un indéniable plaisir, Pepper se redressa et, d'une voix innocente, ajouta :

« Qui est-ce qui a eu le plus chaud ?

- Je te garantis que ce sera toi, et dans très peu de temps, » grogna-il, en la basculant de nouveau sur le côté pour se retrouver sur elle.

Il eut vite fait de lui retirer short et dernier sous-vêtement, avant de fondre sur elle et d'unir ses lèvres aux siennes. Il ne rompit pas leur baiser quand, à l'instant où les jambes de la jeune femme vinrent se serrer autour de sa taille, il la fit sienne en un coup de rein. Pepper soupira de contentement contre les lèvres de son petit ami, tandis que ce dernier tentait de trouver un rythme qui leur convienne à tous les deux.

Au fil du temps, ils s'étaient rendus compte que l'alchimie parfaite qu'il y avait entre eux s'étendait sur tous les domaines. Que ce soit au niveau des idées pour l'entreprise, des plans pour les prochaines tours prévues, ou tout simplement durant leurs ébats. Bien sûr, leurs nombreuses chamailleries compensaient cela, car quiconque les ayant vus plus d'une journée ensemble était témoin d'au moins une petite scène de ménage. Mais c'était également grâce à ces petits différents que l'équilibre de leur couple était conservé, du moins c'est ce qu'ils aimaient penser, l'un comme l'autre. Cela faisait désormais quelques mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, et aucune dispute réellement grave n'avait encore eu lieu, excepté le jour où Tony était rentré juste après les événements de New York. Ce n'était pas que Pepper avait réellement été furieuse après lui, mais lui crier dessus était une manière de lui montrer la peur qu'il lui avait faite quand, pendant de longues minutes, elle avait cru l'avoir perdu à jamais. Peut-être qu'à la prochaine fin du monde, il y repensera à deux fois avant de s'engouffrer dans un portail inter-dimensionnel, ou du moins, c'est ce que la jeune femme espérait.

Les yeux perdus dans ceux de Pepper, Tony ne voyait pas le temps passer. Il la sentait très proche de la délivrance, et il était prêt à la suivre à n'importe quel moment. Pepper, les joues rougies par le plaisir qu'elle sentait monter en elle, ne voulait pas rompre le contact visuel. C'était l'instant qu'elle préférait, pouvoir le dévisager dans ce moment très intime, une chose à laquelle elle seule avait accès. Les papillons dans son bas ventre se mirent à voler en tous sens, l'emportant avec eux dans un tourbillon de plaisir, de douceur, et de bien-être. Assistant au plus beau spectacle qu'il lui eut été donné de voir, Tony la suivit quelques secondes plus tard.

Une fois que chacun eut repris son souffle, Tony se laissa tomber aux côtés de sa compagne, et se blottit contre elle. C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'il se sentait réellement à sa place. Il aimait et était aimé en retour, et s'était lui-même surpris en découvrant qu'il était prêt à tout pour conserver l'affection de cette femme qui, à ses yeux, était _la_ femme. La sienne. Celle qu'il lui fallait pour avancer à ses côtés dans toutes les épreuves de la vie, bien plus importante que ses armures, et que tous ces gadgets qui avaient une si grande importance dans sa vie quelques mois plus tôt. Et pour réaliser cela, il avait fallu qu'il soit à deux doigts de la perdre…

« C'est tellement mieux qu'une soirée devant la télé, » soupira Pepper, interrompant inconsciemment son petit ami dans ses réflexions.

« Disons, » répondit Tony, un petit sourire étirant le coin de ses lèvres, « Qu'il est bien plus agréable de huiler ton moteur à toi plutôt que celui d'une voiture. »

Pepper haussa un sourcil devant le manque de délicatesse évident de son compagnon, mais ne s'en offusqua pas, bien trop habituée au personnage. Elle se contenta de ne pas relever, et de profiter de l'instant présent, comme le lui conseillait souvent Tony. Car selon elle, même 12% de ce moment valaient largement la peine d'être vécus.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bonjour!**

**Bon, eh bien, voilà, mon tout premier_ lemon_ est posté! Je vous avoue que je le partage sur ce site avec une certaine appréhension, étant donné que je ne suis pas encore familiarisée avec le genre. J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous a plu, qu'il n'est pas trop raté ni trop décevant pour une première fois.**

**Vous l'aurez remarqué, cette histoire prend place après les événements d'Iron Man 3, mais ne tient pas compte de l'opération de Tony. Disons donc que ça se passe juste après la guérison de Pepper ;)**

**Je dédis cet OS à Sarah D'Émeraude et à Fuck'Yeah-21, qui l'attendent depuis un sacré bout de temps ^^. En priant pour qu'il soit à la hauteur de vos espérances! **

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, les reviews sont faites pour ça, et elles sont grandement appréciées ;)**


End file.
